User talk:Cuckooman4
No title Thanks for editing the pages i made. Just dont delete all of it ok? They take me quite a while to make. --Supermike2 07:07, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes How do you make little boxes like that one on your user page? Im gonna try to put it on all the element pages i made --Supermike2 07:07, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, And thanks. --Supermike2 07:12, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I will get aim soon as my computer will be switching internet to AOL and atm parents wont let me so.. U can email me at super.mike@hotmail.co.uk if you dont like wikis. --Supermike2 07:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah they are a bit of a pain but i am the king of receiving junk mail so i never check my emails. Wikis alert better. --Supermike2 07:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) WAIT BRAINWAVE. Where your username it stated on the bar to the left it says user page user talk and widgets click on widges go to the end and add shoutbox we can chat there. --Supermike2 07:35, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Moderator Congratulations Cuckooman. Your extensive help in the Dan-Ball Wikis early days, and your devotion to the quality of our pages, has earned you the trust and respect to become a moderator. But now i need to find out how to give you abilitys... --FoxtrotZero 05:06, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Yeah, thanks, I'm actually a sysop of the club penguin wiki. I.... dont play the game club penguin much but I still edit that- anyway,when im here ill probably be editing mostly things about the internet phenomenon, the powder game. And more out of subject, I'm pretty sure there is an update on friday, just to let you know=) Mrperson 22:03, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Redirecting How do i redirect from a page to a page? : I'm not Cuckooman4, but the syntax is: : #redirect insert redirect target here : Also check out the . --Justme2 18:34, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators Hi! The Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators. We are discussing this important issue at "Dan-Ball Wiki: Requests for adminship". Please take a look at this page and tell us your opinion about it. --Justme2 16:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) About Template:SR enemy Hi Cuckooman4. I saw you made the Template:SR enemy floating right. Please be carefull when editing such templates. I reverted this edit, because it looked really bad, and nearly 50 enemy pages are affected. Anyway if you wanted to change it to an infobox you should also add a border or a background. Otherwise it looks just like misplaced text. But this template is not an infobox. It's a list (using a table) of the properties of an enemy, which is supposed to appear in a paragraph. Most enemy pages do not have other content besides this table and maybe one additional sentence of text. This means the main content of most enemy pages is this list of properties. If the table would float, most of the pages are virtually empty.--Justme2 01:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC)